Talk:Focus
Is it just my imagination, or does this skill not affect zoomed accuracy? Or at least, not all the time anyway. Damn, forgot signature. --Anticitizen101 04:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Not your imagination I don't think you're imagining this, I've had the same problem. Perhaps the scope is glitched? TheParagon 05:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Accuracy functioning I believe the accuracy of shots is affected by player accuracy modifiers(not to be confused with weapon accuracy modifiers) in a diminishing fashion like Roland's Deploy skill. If the accuracy of a weapon says 90, and it takes 1 unit of bullet time(traveling a distance) to lose that 10% accuracy, then the time is now increased by 25% if your skill in focus is at 5. So you can shoot 25% further with the guns base accuracy. If you have multiple mods, they probably stack separately. Example with a 90 accuracy pistol with a proficiency of 34 and a ranger mod with +4 focus and 50% team accuracy. add 45% from 9 Skills in Focus = 1.45x distance of 1 in 10 shots hit inside cross-hairs add 50% Team Accuracy = 2.175x distance of 1 in 10 shots hit add 99% from proficiency = 4.32895x distance of 1 in 10 shots hit I believe it is at non scoped cross-hairs that the accuracy is represented. Keep in mind scoping does NOT improve accuracy of the shots, just the player at dead centering those shots. My examples could be off in that it could be a reduction of accuracy loss per distance that is reduced per modifier, but I'm not going to try and mess with that here >_> '-Bottom Line-' Let's say you have enough accuracy to give yourself 3 times distance or +200%. Effectively this means you have your weapon's accuracy in chance of hitting anything in a 2.00 scope inside the area your cross-hair takes on the screen around your target bead(since your typical cross-hair is gone in scope) and no more. Sniper files aren't as easy to get this with as pistols since they don't benefit in accuracy from proficiencies like pistols do, but they do start out at a significantly higher accuracy on average. This is all to give you an idea of how there can be such large accuracy bonuses and you're still missing head-shots while scoping things miles away. The odds of me having predicted the exact numbers of how are slim at best. More Accuracy Functioning I had been trying to figure out how accuracy bonuses are applied as well. I envision a cone system. So you have a cone in which the bullet can travel, it's size determined by accuracy. A sniper Rifle with 90% accuracy will have a 10% sized cone left over. To get a feel for what a 10% cone would be, take a shotgun with 1% or less accuracy, go stand a ways back from a wall and start shooting. The circle of bullet holes you are left with is the base "0" measurement. Anyways, we've got this 10% cone (where because of the size of the 0 cone, it's probably maybe a 5 degree cone, this is a guess though, not exact.). If your focus give you a 5% accuracy bonus, this 5 degree cone is now 5% smaller, a 4.75 degree cone. This isn't much of a difference at all. Even at 25% bonus, you'd have a 3.75 degree cone. So, the accuracy doesn't help much, like you've noted already. Spread Hi Daemmerung. Nice findings. After a second inspection, it would appear the skill does increase "weapon accuracy" (reduce weapon spread). However, my numerical data doesn't quite match up with the skill data. In particular, I tested with a double pistol, 0 proficiency: This would mean that the actual "accuracy buff" is of only "4%" per level, and that the "increased accuracy" uses the standard borderlands diminishing 1 over opposite formula: *SpreadReduction = 1/(1 + IncreasedAccuracy) *At level 4: 5.1*/(1+4*0.04) = 4.3966. This corroborates with the numerical data. While you are correct that the skill improves spread, I think the skill does not provide "as advertised", and the reason there was so much mystery on the skill to begin with (less effect than expected). I'll pursue investigation on the effect of the accuracy pool. happypal (talk • ) 10:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps that five percent per rank is synthesized from Focus' disparate buffs. I don't know. I do know that I'm happy that you're tearing into it. Here are some other Accuracy-related discoveries I've made: Most Mordy classmod accuracy bonuses-- first line on a Ranger, fifth lines on a mat2 Gunslinger or Sniper-- affect only the accMin parameter. Fifth line on a mat3 Ranger affects accRegenRate. Focus is unusual in the scope of its changes. (Curiously, the soldier Champion classmod fifth line appears to affect weapon spread. That's anecdotal, as I don't have a five-line Champion for testing.) If you call up the debug console, then bring up Mordy's inventory, you can see the default accMin accMax etc values completely unaffected by the parts of the weapon in hand. However, for purposes of classmod bonuses, if any, Mordy still has a weapon of that class in hand. Default values (sans proficiency, sans skills, sans classmod) are as follows: I haven't found anything that affects the regen delay. All of the other stats change in the presence of various accuracy buffs and the parts of the weapon in hand. If you equip a mat2 660 classmod and have a weapon of the appropriate class in hand, then the 2.0 accMin always becomes 1.0870 at the inventory screen, that is, disregarding the particlar parts on the weapon. So that's the effect of an 84% accuracy bonus in abstract. Different classes of weapons have different behaviors when scoped. Haven't teased all of that out yet. But player accuracy appears still to play a role in the scoped behavior of weapons other than sniper rifles. The diameter of the unscoped aiming reticle appears proportionate to the sum of the player accuracy and the weapon spread. Scoped aiming reticle appears proportionate only to the weapon spread, though that might just be because accMin is so profoundly diminished while scoped. Further testing required. Two more datapoints, again with a character with no skills and no weapon proficiency. Wielding a Vladof sniper rifle, mat1 body1 mag1 bbl1 sight1 stock2 acc_none "GGN20 Rusty Sniper" spread: 0.5280 In the presence of the 660 mat2 Sniper clasmod, accMin becomes 2.5773. Wielding a Dahl revolver, mat1 body5 mag4 bbl2 sight_none stock_none acc_none "AX10 Swift Law" spread: 1.4800 In the presence of the 660 mat2 Gunslinger clasmod, accMin becomes 1.5082. All only tangentially related to Focus, but I wanted to write it down before I get hit by a beer truck or something. Dämmerung 18:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Got some interesting data on me. I'll post here tomorrow, but I have to sleep the night first. Long story short: :*Spread: +4% "Accuracy Increase" per level (so up to +20% @ level 5) :*AccLow: +5% "Accuracy Increase" per level (so up to +25% @ level 5) :*AccHigh: +3.3% "Accuracy Increase" per level (so up to +16.6% @ level 5) :All of these you have to apply the "opposite inverse" to get the final value of the "cone". 2 interesting things to note: Mods and Proficiency only apply to AccLow, so focus is unique in the sense that it modifies AccHigh. level 50 Proficency adds +153% accuracy (low) to all weapon types (except sniper rifles), reducing AccLow to about 40% (-60%) of base for all weapons. This means you want focus for the effect on spread, for the effect of reducing AccHigh on high recoil weapons, but not for the reduced AccLow. :PS, I'll research enforcer next, my pinky tells me it's effect is actually much higher than 7% per level. :PPS, I remember testing a champion once. Highly doubt it reduces spread. Will verify. happypal (talk • ) 20:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You've earned that nap. Hyperbolic growth functions FTW! Enforcer's going to be a mild pain in the butt to test due to its on-kill nature, but I guess that's why we have PT1 Fyrestone. As long as you're in there, don't forget Scattershot. (Or maybe I'll get to Scattershot before you.) My guess about the effect of Champion's rare fifth line stems from two observations: the wording of its fifth line, which specifically cites "Weapon Accuracy," and a series of screenshots that showed a marked diminution in the radius of the scoped aim reticle with Champion equipped. However, I do know that accMin with shotguns (unlike sniper rifles) does not zero while they are scoped. Could just be the effect of 1.6-1 factor applied to standard accMin. It would make an easily observable change, since shotgun accMin does not increase with weapon proficiency. Dämmerung 21:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ugh. Just noticed that the sign on a mat3 Ranger runs the wrong way: it retards accuracy recovery, rather than buffing it. It's yet another Mordy classmod with a bugged fifth line. Dämmerung 09:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC)